


The Photograph

by Bat_out_of_hell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor, Nudity, Public Nudity, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, могучий молот Тора
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-то Стив стеснялся своего тела, но учебный лагерь для новобранцев выбил из него излишнюю стыдливость. Должно быть, его отношение заразно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Photograph

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Photograph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/532379) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



Как ни пытается ЩИТ уничтожить эту фотографию Мстителей, она снова и снова всплывает в сети. Воистину, оттуда невозможно что-то полностью удалить. ДЖАРВИС как-то тоже попробовал — смеху ради, — но и у него ничего не вышло. И Тони ничуть не удивлен.

Эта фотография — единственная в мире картинка, способная заставить дергаться Тони и Коулсона. По разным причинам, но факт есть факт.

* * *

После того как Башню Старка изрядно покромсали, Тони перестроил пентхауз, добавив к нему несколько спален — по числу Мстителей. Он разместил их вокруг общей зоны, состоящей из кухни и столовой и отделенной от гостиной длинной стойкой. Гостиная могла похвастать баром, бильярдом и действительно огромным рабочим столом, а еще там обретался домашний кинотеатр, способный дать фору большинству настоящих кинотеатров. В столовой стоял огромный круглый стол: Тони не давала покоя мысль о короле Артуре.

Тони искренне считал получившуюся штаб-квартиру Мстителей настоящим совершенством. Он прочитал кучу книг об общих пространствах на работе и тимбилдинге и вынес из них достаточно полезной информации, чтобы создать гостеприимный дом для своей новой команды.

Насколько он ошибался, Тони понял в первый же день совместного проживания, когда рано утром выбрался из лаборатории в поисках чего-нибудь съедобного и нос к носу (ну ладно, носом с грудью) столкнулся со Стивом Роджерсом, который жарил бекон, будучи одетым в одни только боксеры.

— Старк! — радостно воскликнул Стив, взмахнув лопаточкой. — А здесь здорово, спасибо тебе. Бекона?

— Э-э-э, — только и ответил Тони, потому что прямо перед ним жарила бекон вершина человеческого совершенства в одних трусах.

— Тут на всех хватит, — по-своему истолковал его замешательство Стив. — Так будешь?

Тони взял бекон. Он никогда не отказывался от халявной еды.

— Бохсеры? — невнятно прохрустел беконом он.

— Что, прости?

— Где твои штаны?

Стив, удивленно оглянувшись, пожал плечами:

— Я убрал их в шкаф.

Решив, что он недостаточно проснулся для такого разговора, Тони ускользнул в спальню, где успешно убедил себя, что боксеры ему привиделись. Тем более что вечером Стив Роджерс, собираясь на встречу в ЩИТ, выглядел абсолютно прилично и совершенно не раздето.

Но потом Тор зашел в гостиную в чем мать родила, обеими руками обнимая огромную миску попкорна. (Богов вообще рожают? Ужасный вопрос, стереть из памяти!)

— О мой друг, здесь действительно рай для уставшего путника! — сообщил он ему. Тони честно собирался смотреть только в лицо, но тогда бы он не был Тони Старком. Взгляд его сам собой скользнул вниз.

— Угу, — согласился он, быстро поднимая голову. — А у тебя могучий молот, Тор.

Бог усмехнулся, забросил в рот горсть попкорна и плюхнулся на диван.

— ЧЕЛОВЕК НА ПОТОЛКЕ, РАЗВЛЕКИ МЕНЯ! — взревел он.

— Загрузка видео, — равнодушно отозвался ДЖАРВИС.

Тони поспешил спастись бегством, укрывшись у Брюса. Безопасного, здравомыслящего и полностью одетого Брюса.

— Привет, — поздоровался он, входя в лабораторию. Брюс оторвался от своего микроскопа и улыбнулся. — В гостиной голый Тор.

— Ах да, ошибка Стива... — непонятно ответил тот.

— В смысле?

— Просто Тор увидел, как Стив готовил завтрак без штанов...

— То есть это не было галлюцинацией, — ровно произнес Тони.

— Чтобы тебе пригрезилась подобная мускулатура, у тебя должно быть пылкое воображение и исключительно хорошее знание человеческой анатомии, — откликнулся Брюс. — Как бы там ни было, Тор увидел Стива в одних боксерах, пробурчал что-то о том, как здорово, что мидгардские правила о ношении одежды не распространяются на частную жизнь, и разделся прямо на кухне.

— И что, Капитан Сороковые получил сердечный приступ?

Брюс пожал плечами.

— Не забывай, он прошел через учебный лагерь для новобранцев. Я слышал, американская армия чхать хотела на неприкосновенность частной жизни. В общем, шокированным Стив не выглядел. Или ты намекал на себя?

— Надо сказать, я несколько напуган.

— У него внушительный молот, — улыбнулся Брюс.

— Я именно так и сказал!

— Ну, эта шутка так и просится... — Брюс вернулся к своему микроскопу, бросив через плечо: — Если его вид тебя расстраивает, вели ему надеть штаны.

— И вовсе даже не расстраивает, обнаженку я полностью одобряю. Но тебя самого не раздражает?

— Уверен, в свое время Халк занимался эксгибиционизмом на глазах у бог знает скольких людей, да и сам я частенько приходил в себя голышом. Чужая обнаженка вряд ли меня смутит, — вздохнул Брюс. — Я ношу штаны просто потому, что холодно. Именно поэтому, кстати, я всегда выбирал теплый и влажный климат, когда был в бегах.

— Ну как скажешь... Можно мне тут с тобой посидеть? В штанах.

Брюс похлопал Тони по плечу:

— Знаешь, тут нечего стыдиться. Человеческое тело прекрасно.

— Мне не стыдно!

— О-о-окей, — согласился Брюс. — Сиди. Давай займемся наукой. Обещаю быть в штанах.

Когда Тони вернулся в Дом Качающихся Пенисов, все уже были в кроватях — какое облегчение! Он хотел было подремать на диване, но вовремя вспомнил, что сначала нужно приказать уборщикам провести экстраглубокую очистку обивки.

В целом, однако, он был настроен оптимистично. Если Тор увидит, что все остальные ходят в одежде, он всё поймет. Он же не тупой.

Следующим утром Тони разбудил стук в дверь.

— Что такое, господи, где пожар? — сонно спросил он, подскакивая на кровати.

За дверью оказался Клинт. Клинт в нижнем белье.

Тони уставился на него во все глаза: тот что-то говорил, но Тони ничего не слышал, разглядывая...

— Ты носишь трусы с Капитаном Америкой?

— Да, как я _только что тебе сказал_ , пойдем, посмотришь, как я свожу Стива с ума! — жизнерадостно предложил Клинт.

— А кто смотрит, как ты сводишь с ума _меня_? — буркнул Тони.

— Ты серьезно? Локи, Читаури, ядерная бомба в космосе... а ты психуешь, увидев меня в женских трусах с Капитаном Америкой?

— Ядерная ракета в космосе хотя бы имеет смысл. Где ты их взял?

Клинт ухмыльнулся:

— Украл у Коулсона. Что, хочешь такие же? Предупреждаю, они могут быть старомодными.

— Нет! И вали отсюда, мне нужно ещё хотя бы девять миллионов часов сна.

— Многое теряешь, — предупредил Клинт и испарился, оставив чертову дверь открытой. Тридцать секунд спустя Тони услышал грохот, очевидно, извещающий о реакции Стива.

Чуть позже в открытую дверь заглянула Наташа. (Вниз головой, с потолка.)

— Решайся скорее или пропустишь все самое интересное, Старк. Кэп делает завтрак, — объявила она.

— И пропущу! Уже пропускаю! — рявкнул Тони. — Закрой дверь! Там все всё время голые!

— Я в курсе, — мечтательно улыбаясь, отозвалась Наташа, легко спрыгивая на пол и приземляясь точно на две точки. — Это просто фантастика! Источник для дрочки на месяцы вперед.

— Мне нравились штаны, — едва слышно пробурчал Тони.

* * *

— Нет, Пеппер, ты просто не понимаешь, — убеждал ее Тони. Он позвонил и поделился с ней своей проблемой, а она хохотала до тех пор, пока не заплакала от смеха. — Это серьезный вопрос межличностных отношений.

— Тони Старк, поверженный обнаженкой! Боже, ДЖАРВИС, ты должен прислать мне стенограмму этого разговора!

— Для обнаженки есть свои время и место! Желательно — непосредственно до и после секса. Если ты всё время голый, обнаженка теряет всякий смысл!

— Для них или для тебя? — хмыкнула Пеппер.

Тони проигнорировал вопрос.

— Капитан Америка в нижнем белье! Постоянно! А Тор... Я должен ходить за ним попятам с баллончиком дезинфицирующего средства!..

— Полотенце, — вдруг произнесла Пеппер.

Тони запнулся.

— Что?

— Вели ему носить с собой полотенце и подстилать его, когда куда-то садится.

— Откуда ты... Как ты вообще до этого додумалась?

Пеппер хихикнула:

— Однажды я провела неделю в нудистском клубе.

— А где был я?

— Надо полагать, работал с кем-то другим. Это было много лет назад. В общем, вот тебе мое мнение: если Тор будет носить с собой полотенце, то проблема решена.

Тони выдохнул и продолжил ходить взад и вперед по террасе, стараясь смотреть только на соседние небоскребы. Стоило ему бросить взгляд в обратном направлении, как через стеклянную стену комнаты он видел Стива Роджерса без рубашки, Клинта в трусах с Капитаном Америкой и Тора, делающего растяжку. И задницу Тора. И Наташу в спортивном лифчике.

— О нет, проблема не решена, — пробормотал он.

— Для них или для тебя? — повторила Пеппер.

— Ты не помогаешь, Пеп! Я чувствую себя преданным. У меня серьезные эмоциональные проблемы, а ты смеешься.

— Тони, дело в том, что у тебя всегда были эмоциональные проблемы, а я всегда над ними смеялась. Постарайся это пережить. Понимаю, тебе неловко из-за чужой наготы, но, подозреваю, ты просто переносишь свой огромный комплекс незащищенности на беспокойство о скромности своих новых лучших друзей. Если хочешь, чтобы на них было больше одежды, скажи им, если нет — раздевайся сам и веселись. — Она сделала паузу. — Капитан Америка действительно готовит завтрак в одном нижнем белье?

— Каждый хренов день!

— Ох, вылетаю сегодня же. Нужно как можно скорее это увидеть!

— Пеппер!

— Пока, Тони! — сказала она и повесила трубку. Дерзкая девчонка.

— Тони! — позвал Брюс, появившийся в дверном проеме. — Ты тут замерзнешь. Давай заходи внутрь.

— Я должен дать Тору полотенце, — решительно сказал Старк.

* * *

Тони не мог просто так приказать своим товарищам надевать больше одежды, тем более что и сам не сильно горел желанием отдавать подобный приказ. У него всего лишь был определенный вкус, не позволявший появляться на людях в чем-то ином, нежели удобная рабочая гранжевая футболка или изысканный, сделанный на заказ дизайнерский костюм. Поэтому он ограничился тем, что всучил Тору полотенце, купил Кэпу фартук с надписью «ПРИРОЖДЕННЫЙ ЖАРЩИК» и заставил Клинта пообещать не ползать голым по вентиляции (это негигиенично). Брюс, который, видимо, и так не был поклонником всех этих ремней и рубашек, в конце концов тоже пал жертвой обнаженки, которую начал Стив чёртов Роджерс и яростно проповедовал Тор.

Через некоторое время Ночи Кино В Лифчиках И Боксерах стали своего рода традиционной забавой — особенно когда к ним присоединялась Пеппер.

Проблема заключалась в том, что они все-таки были Мстителями, а значит, время от времени у них возникали аварийные ситуации. Порой это были всего лишь пожарные учения, но в один далеко не прекрасный день кто-то позабыл сообщить Тони, что пожарные собираются тренироваться и на верхних этажах тоже, за что все Мстители дорого заплатили. Никто не удосужился объяснить Стиву или Тору, как в этом веке проходят пожарные учения. Как только сработала сигнализация, Тор занервничал и вышел в окно, а Стив схватил Брюса в охапку и побежал к выходу. Клинт и Наташа, к их чести, пытались его остановить, но были утащены следом.

Тони возвращался со встречи на третьем этаже, спокойно спускаясь по лестнице на первый, где и обнаружил могучих Мстителей, в одном белье смущенно стоящих посреди улицы и окруженных пожарными.

Чувствуя, что самое время побыть джентльменом, Тони легонько подтолкнул молот Тора вперед, закрывая его хозяйство, потом снял пиджак и вежливо протянул его Стиву.

Телефоны и фотокамеры, которые, казалось, были у всех, кто окружал незадачливую команду, непрестанно _щелкали_.

С благодарностью взглянув, Стив, который даже в свой худший день мог переплюнуть Тони в благородстве, взял пиджак и накинул на плечи Наташе.

— Слышишь, как бурлит? Это Фьюри где-то кипятится, — болтал Клинт, придвигаясь поближе к Тони. Из одежды на нем были армейские ботинки и (какое счастье!) трусы с Железным Человеком.

— Фьюри? Да это я сейчас бомбану! Всё, ребятки, давайте домой, концерт окончен...

— Домой? А что, злодеев не будет? — грустно помахивая молотом, уточнил Тор.

— Никаких злодеев, приятель. Брюс? — позвал Тони. Брюс, по крайней мере, был достаточно одет. — Ты собираешься зеленеть?

— Я в порядке, — еле слышно отозвался Брюс, помогая отправить разочарованного Тора обратно в здание.

В лифте, поднимающемся в пентхаус, было очень, очень тихо.

— Как думаешь, это будет в газетах? — спросил Стив.

Брюс изобразил фейспалм.

— Будет, — отозвался Тони. — По-любому будет, Стив.

— Это, наверное, плохо, — задумался тот.

— Почему? — воскликнул Клинт.

— А тебе недостаточно того, что мы выглядели, словно были в центре оргии? — удивился Тони. Стив испуганно выпучил глаза. — Зато теперь мы все выучили урок о штанах, правда?

— Но они натирают, — с огорчением протянул Тор.

Не ответив ему, Тони вышел из остановившегося лифта, направился прямиком к бару и вытащил бутылку «Grey Goose».

— Я собираюсь напиться, — бросил он. — Все, кто хочет присоединиться, — кидайте свои задницы рядом на полотенца. _На полотенце, Тор, сначала полотенце!_

**Author's Note:**

> [Diary.ru](http://batoutofhellcave.diary.ru) и [Tumblr](http://valeraevs.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
